In a semiconductor process, a plurality of dies, each of which contains an integrated circuit (IC), are fabricated on a wafer at the same time. A seal ring, also called a guard ring, is located between the integrated circuit and a scribe line to reduce a magnitude of stress on an inner portion of the die during a die-sawing process along the scribe line. The seal ring also serves as a barrier for protecting semiconductor structures of the inner portion of the die from moisture degradation, ionic contamination, and electrostatic discharge damage.
In some approaches, the seal ring is formed of interconnected metal lines and vias, connected to a doped substrate. In some approaches, multiple seal rings are fabricated to help ensure stability of properties of semiconductor devices for a longer time period. In some approaches, a lateral opening is formed in the seal ring to cut a path for coupling noise in the seal ring which negatively impacts performance of the IC in the die.